Remi Mizuchi
Remi Mizuchi is the main antagonist alongside her sisters Emi and Ayumi in the manga and anime series Sukeban Deka. Biography Remi is the eldest daughter of the wealthy politician Gozo Mizuchi. She is popular at school and is very well liked by the students. However, this is a facade.Her first act in the movie includes rigging two school buses by having her family members attach gas tanks underneath the buses causing both drivers to fall asleep at the wheel making them both go off a cliff sending over 70 students to their deaths. Remi's dream is to take over his position at Takanoah High school and rule every school in Japan. Unfortunately for her, a new student named Saki Asamiya arrives who is actually an undercover detective. Remi's sister Emi is a painter and her rival for an art competition happens to be Saki's best friend Junko. Remi organizes the kidnapping, rape, and murder of Junko by her two henchmen. Her sister Emi wins first prize at the art competition while Saki goes after their sister Ayumi thinking she was the one who killed Junko. Ayumi goes to Remi seeking help, only to receive a shotgun. Remi advises her to kill Saki. Ayumi does not realize that Remi has rigged the gun and when she shoots Saki, the gun blows up in her face killing her. Remi then sends an assassin to kill her sister Emi at her art opening. Emi is shot point blank in the head in front of Saki. Saki decides to hunt Remi down, finding her at the Mizuchi Mansion. Remi engages Saki in a brutal fight, beating her with a whip, almost killing her. In the last moment, Saki gains the upper head, uses her yo yo weapon to knock Remi out. Remi lies bleeding from the head unconscious. At the end of the film, she is arrested. Personality Regarded by her classmates as the “Madonna” of the school, Remi is intelligent, beautiful, graceful, and all-around loved by everyone. Except, of course, by Vice Principal Numa, who recognizes Remi and her sisters, Emi and Ayumi, for what they are. A trio of remorseless, spoiled psychopaths. When she drops the princess facade, Remi is totally and completely insane, as demonstrated by how her eyes shift to become more snake-like and devious. Also of note, when in battle, Remi uses a whip with sadistic glee. Gallery Image-1449293559.jpeg remi evil glare.jpg|Remi's evil grin. sweet remi.jpg|Remi's innocent facade. Remi angry.jpg|Remy's angry stare. remi breakdown.jpg|Remi's breakdown as she tortures Saki. remi defeat.png|Remi defeated by Saki's Yo-Yo. insane maybe.jpg|''Insane? Maybe so, but you’re a fine one to talk about madness!'' Trivia *In the manga, Remi escapes from jail and goes after Saki. Category:Female Category:Conspirators Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Crime Lord Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Archenemy Category:Charismatic Category:Criminals Category:Pure Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wealthy Category:Homicidal Category:Saboteurs Category:Elitist Category:Imprisoned Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Teenagers Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Traitor Category:Hegemony Category:Liars Category:Perverts Category:Sophisticated Category:Embezzlers Category:Brainwashers Category:Misandrists Category:Vengeful